rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai's Stats
Kailani Pele, or Kai, is the Zenith Caste of the party. Almost more compassionate than the rest of her party combined, and equipped with beautiful wings of Orichalcum, she is essentially an angel. Description Describing someone as "a nice person" often means they are homely or boring. In Kai's case, it simply means that she is a Nice Person. Extremely compassionate, Kai will do whatever she can to protect people, particularly the innocent. She has a special dislike for sacrifice, after her brother was cast into the volcano Mt Hamoji. A native of Wavecrest, Kailani has golden skin, dark purple hair pulled back into a braid, and dark blue eyes. She wears a green jerkin, tan pants, a brown belt, and brown calf-length boots. Brown leather gloves cover her hands and wrists, which still have scars from reaching into hot lava. Kai also wears a floor-length brown coat, which is actually an artifact—when needed, it converts into wings of Orichalcum, which provide her with flight and great speed. She also has Yoroi Rapid Response Armor for protection in battle. See also: Kai's backstory Mechanics Identity Caste: Zenith Concept: Former volcano priestess Anima: Phoenix Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 5 ** Performance 3 ** Presence 3 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 1 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 3 ** Medicine 1 ** Occult 1 * Night ** Athletics 3 ** Awareness 1 ** Dodge 0 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 1 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 1 ** Linguistics 1 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 1 ** Socialize 1 Specialties: * Martial Arts, (unarmed), 2 Languages: Seatongue (native), Old Realm Advantages Motivation: End all sacrifices to the gods. Intimacies: Intimacies: Ferra, newphew, Tya Pel, Wings of the Raptor Virtues: Compassion •••••, Conviction ••, Temperance ••, Valor •• Willpower: 8 Health: -0x1/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 3 * Peripheral 40 (23 available) * Personal 17 Committed: 17 * 10 to Celestial Battle Armor * 1 to Wings of the Raptor * 3 to Hearing the Unspoken Word * 3 to Essence Sight Charms and Combos * Martial Arts (Art of Victorious Concession Style) ** Spoken in Kindness ** Instruction in Good Will ** Hearing the Unspoken Word * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique ** Durability of Oak Meditation ** Iron Skin Concentration * Presence ** Hypnotic Tongue Technique ** First Presence Excellency * Integrity ** Phoenix Renewal Tactic (Compassion) ** First Integrity Excellency Equipment * Wings of the Raptor Combat Base initiative: 7 Soak: 24B/23L/12A (armored) Dodge DV: 7 Attacks: Punch: Spd 5, Acc 10, Dmg 3B, Def 6, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 9, Dmg 6B, Def 4, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 9, Dmg 3B, Def 5, Rate 1 Expanded Backgrounds Artifact •••• Wings of the Raptor Influence • Influence at the Black Temple by Mt Hamoji Artifact Celestial Battle Armour Artifact Firebird Hearthstone Artifact Illusion-Shattering Mirror Category:Exalted